A Whisper of the Eternity
by Yumetake Sakka
Summary: Undiscovered love between father and son, revealed only in the face of Death.


Doomed From The Start [I]

~* A Whisper of the Eternity *~

By: The Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine; everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: This started out as a rewrite of Doomed From The Start, but the plot line had been changed a lot, and the title no longer seemed appropriate, so it was converted into a different story. Thanks and I hope that you enjoy it. 

– The Mirror of Erised 

*

As gray as the stormy sky, were the baby's eyes. As cold as the icy wind, was his skin. As pale as the snowflakes that fluttered down from the dark clouds, was his hair. He was born in the winter; he was made from the winter.

~*~*~

Days turned into months, months turned into year, years came and went. Yet, nothing in those impassive eyes could have told you that seventeen years had gone by, within those eyes, time stood still.

~*~*~

"_Avada Kedevra!_" A flash of blinding green light blasted from the tip of his father's wand, it shot towards the auror with the speed of lightning and the rushing sound of something soaring through the air. Everything turned into a slow motion before his eyes; the light lurched for the auror as if a hungry monster attacking its prey. The split second that the green tongue licked her, the flicker of light diminished from her petrified eyes; a deadened mist replaced its brilliance. Her body hit the floor with a dull sound, and her face froze with a look of horror. It was all too familiar to him, it was the his bedtime story since he was a youngster, he had heard so many times, yet it was never so vivid. There was no blood, no struggle, just a jet of green light. Yet, it was the cruelest way there is to end one's life, it destroys, not the body, but the soul.

"Do the honors, son." Somewhere came his father's sneering voice. "Morsmordre." He heard himself say, though it sounded strangely unfamiliar and distant. He saw vaguely that the sign of a colossal skull with a snake protruding from its mouth emerged from his wand; it rose and wandered higher into the cloudy winter night sky. It marked the death of the auror, whose deadened eyes still floated in his vision, the eyes that he will never forget; the eyes that will haunt him in his nightmares. As the dark mark reflected in his gray eyes, for the first time in his life, one second ticked by.

~*~*~

_The green monster advanced towards him, sightless eyes of horror floated among the monstrous light, and above him hovered the enormous shape of the Dark Mark, marking death, marking _his death…_ _

He bolted up straight from his bed, drenched in cold sweat. He tried to breathe, but the cold air was too intense, it pierced through his throat as though ten ice cubes was being swallowed at once. He felt a shooting pain on his upper left arm; he pulled up his selves to see the same mark engraved in his pale skin, it's burning with the sensation of a thousand knives digging into his flesh. He clenched his jaws shut to prevent himself from yelling out aloud. Once the pain receded, the Dark Mark had turned jet black, he turned to look out the window, which was taking a severe beating of icicles; he looked out, scanning the cloudy sky, half expecting to see the same mark hovering above the mansion. Knowing what it would mean, but fortunately nothing but the snow fluttered through the air. "Come, foolish boy!" he heard the midnight greeting of his father, he got dressed and apparated after him.

~*~*~

He found himself within a battlefield of good and evil; the aurors sent jets of red light with the disarming spell, while the Death Eaters shot the killing curse towards them, the _Green Monster_. He froze in a state of numbness, watching as the green lights hurling themselves at their terrified preys, the sound of death roaring overhead, racing among the looming skulls. 

As the snow melted into a slight drizzle by the light of dawn, many Death Eaters was captured, and more aurors swarmed the battlefield, picking their way amongst the fallen bodies. He heard his father curse and signaled retreat, what was left of the Death Eaters disapparated; he followed, though the deadened battlefield never left his vision.

~*~*~

"You have failed me yet again." The Dark Lord hissed softly, merely a whisper, yet it drained every bit of color from his father's pale face, fear flooded his silver eyes. He stood and watched, as the man that he had obeyed, respected, and fear all his life, crawled at the Dark Lord's feet, sobbing into the hem of his robe, begged and pleaded for mercy. "Master…please, forgive me for my clumsiness…. My Lord, just give me one more chance…" His father sobbed, the voice had none of his usual powerfulness and menace, but pitiful as the ones of a rat's. "Ah, but I do not forgive, my dear friend" he smiled, a slow, murderous smile, "You have had one chance too many…no more…no more." His father flinched at his death sentence, trembling heavily as he stumbled backward. The Dark Lord's lips twitched as if bemused, his reached for his wand lazily… "_Avada Kedevra!_"

He leaped, leaped so that he would stand in between that Green Monster and _His Father. _It pitched towards his father with its invincible speed… No, no, he won't make it… Then he felt his heartbeat lengthened, he abruptly looked up, and found that everything had been slowed down. Time lingered, lingered so that he can make it to his father, and he did…

"_Son!_" 

He turned, and studied his father's face for one last time, _"I love you father_." He said quietly, and before shutting his eyes, he saw a luminous teardrop beneath his father's closed eyelids… With the rushing sound of death, the monster inserted its fatal fang into its prey; within the blink of an eye, a lifetime had passed by… 

A soft whisper that he could no longer hear echoed through the eternity, "_I loved you too, Draco…_"

*

AN: It's sad, isn't it? I felt my gut turn upside down as I wrote that last bit. I don't know if any of you cried, but I did. Anyways, thanks for taking your time to read it, and I'd appreciate it if you can leave me a review just to tell me how I did, thanks again. – The Mirror of Erised

~*~*~


End file.
